


The House

by caribou_cash



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pissed on his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever just hate yourself & are so full of regret

**INT- HOME- KITCHEN- MIDDAY**

 

_Eric Staal sits at his counter, drinking his fifth can of Diet Pepsi of the day. His wife had gone to visit her family, leaving Eric to watch their son. His friend Jeff had some over to help babysit, and his brother Jordan was on his way over. His son walked up to Jeff and kicked him in the shin._

 

ERIC

Parker! You don’t do that. Apologize to Jeff.

 

PARKER

No!

 

_He kicks Jeff in the shin again._

 

JEFF ( _laughing_ )

Oh! You’re in for it now, kiddo.

 

_Parker giggles and runs off. Jeff chases after him. Eric sighs and takes another swig of his soda. Jordan walks in from the sliding door, buttoning his pants._

 

ERIC ( _disdainfully_ )

What the fuck are you doing?

 

_Jordan smirks and shrugs. He washes his hands in the sink and grabs a Cherry Coke from Eric’s fridge._

 

ERIC ( _disgusted_ )

Did you just fucking pee on my house?

 

JORDAN ( _grinning_ )

Nope.

 

_He drinks from his can. Eric shakes his head._

 

ERIC

I open the doors of my home to you, and this is how you repay me. By pissing on my house… I fucking hate you.

 

 **END**.

 


End file.
